


La más grande...

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-04
Updated: 2005-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entonces si Hyoga no sentía más que un cariño fraternal por Shun quizás, solo así, Ikki intentaría algo con él sin sentirse demasiado culpable al respecto. Una pequeña guerra había dado comienzo. ¡Estaban todos locos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	La más grande...

_**La más grande y dulce porción de torta**_.

**(...)**

No, si una de las razones por las cuales Ikki se levantaba temprano era para poder ver a ese rubio angelical caído del cielo. Por al amplio ventanal observaba a Hyoga en el jardín, charlando muy animado con su hermano menor.

El Phoenix suspiró. Si fuera la mitad de dulce y la mitad de amigable que Shun, de seguro el indomable Cisne se fijaría en él. ¿Desde cuándo había notado ese interés? Desde aquella vez en la que una simple discusión con el Cisne, una de las tantas que tenían, derivó en una pelea, dando por resultado a un pato herido.

Cuánto se lamentó el Phoenix al ver a uno de sus amigos lastimado por su culpa. Durante ese tiempo, esas semanas que Hyoga estuvo inconsciente, Ikki se cuestionó con seriedad los motivos de su tristeza. Y comprendió que no se sentía culpable por lastimar a un amigo, si no que se sentía culpable por lastimar a quien amaba.

¿Y la pelea por qué había surgido? Claro, por celos. El Phoenix se sintió celoso por el vínculo que su hermanito tenía con él, creyó que eran algo más que simples amigos. Y por supuesto que como hermano mayor era su deber preocuparse.

¿Era eso? ¿O eran celos? Celos y envidia por no poder ocupar el lugar que Andrómeda ocupaba en la vida del Cisne; pero ese incidente quedó atrás y ambos se perdonaron mutuamente.

Una presencia en la sala lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, era Shiryu quien recién bajaba del cuarto de Seiya luego de haber ido a despertarlo.

—Bueno, ya lo desperté y sobreviví. Dentro de una hora o un día vendrá —dijo el Dragón lanzando un suspiro de resignación y se sentó en una silla junto al Phoenix— ¿Qué te pasa, Ikki? —preguntó intrigado más que preocupado; era conocido que Ikki no se llevaba bien con las palabras, pero en ese último tiempo estaba más distante… directamente peleado a muerte con las palabras.

—Nada —respondió asombrado—. ¿Tendría que pasarme algo?

—Has estado... raro en este último tiempo.

En contestación, el Phoenix solo negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Por la ventana se podía ver al causante de aquel mutismo en él. ¡Un momento! Ikki se incorporó en la silla al ver a su hermano menor abrazando a Hyoga. ¡Qué demonios! _Tranquilo, Phoenix, tranquilo, es solo... un abrazo fraternal. No hubo un beso ni nada por el estilo_.

Cuándo el Phoenix quiso darse cuenta de su extraño comportamiento, trató de guardar compostura pues su querido amigo pelilargo, quien ya lo había notado, se encontraba allí; pero, ¡oh! Sorpresa, Shiryu no estaba. Se había ido a la cocina para prepararle un desayuno al Pegasus y ver si así lo convencía de levantarse.

¿Cuantos minutos había estado Ikki observando por la ventana? Él juraría que fueron solo unos segundos. Suspiró de nuevo y apoyó la barbilla sobre la mesa. Por la escalera un dormido Pegasus bajaba.

—Era hora, chichón de piso —sentencio el Phoenix—. Shiryu te está esperando en la cocina.

—Ya va, ya va —contestó Seiya entre bostezos—. Me he levantado, ¿no? —cuestionó un poco molesto. Es que siempre a la mañana el Pegasus despertaba así, de mal humor, era alérgico a la luz del día y odiaba la mañana; pero una promesa era una promesa, y debía acompañar a su amigo Dragón a inscribirse a la Universidad.

Seiya se encaminó a la cocina como si estuviera recorriendo las Doce Casas mientras Hyoga y Shun entraban por la puerta trasera de la misma. Como un rayo, Ikki se puso de pie y se unió a los demás.

Mientras Seiya desayunaba, Shiryu avisó que iría a cambiarse.

El Phoenix oyó el comentario de su hermano sobre lo linda que estaba la mañana para correr, luego perdió el hilo de la conversación y se encontró frente a las palabras del Pegasus, quien comentaba que Saori había ido al Santuario por no se sabía qué demonios. Solo escuchó fragmentos de la conversación, pues estaba más interesado en utilizar todos sus sentidos en el Cisne.

—¿Tú qué opinas? —preguntó Shun con ansiedad, al no recibir respuesta volvió a inquirir—¡Hermano! ¿Tú qué opinas?

—¿Eh? —El aludido guió la vista y la depositó en su hermanito, algo le había preguntado— ¿Qué opino de qué?

—De lo que propuso Seiya. ¡Ey! Ya te olvidaste —reprochó Andrómeda sentado en la silla ¿Desde cuándo se había sentado? Dioses, la presencia de ese rubio le robaba momentos en la vida al Phoenix.

—Mmm... Me parece que Ikki está enamorado —dijo alguien en son de burla; pero justo había dado en la tecla. Y ese alguien era, sí… el cisne.

El corazón de Ikki dio un vuelco, no solo porque había utilizado esa voz celestial, si no porque había hablado de él, y encima ¡era tan cierto! Entonces, si Hyoga lo notaba...

Un nerviosismo general se apoderó del inquebrantable Phoenix. Quiso cambiar de tema rotundamente.

—¿Qué dijo este tapón de alberca? —Desde que no discutía con el Cisne, había tomado de punto al pobre de Seiya. Como si fuera su misión en la tierra ponerle apodos a la gente. En fin, necesitaba esa cuota de molestia.

—Dentro de unas semanas es el cumpleaños de Shiryu. El cuatro de octubre. ¿Qué haremos? —Volvió a repetir el Pegasus— Yo tenía pensado llevarlo a algún lado que a él le gustara y luego venir aquí y seguir festejando; pero, no es mala idea la de Shun.

—¿Qué idea? —preguntó el Phoenix intentando concentrarse en la conversación.

—Hermano —reprochó—, ¡ey! _Planeta Tierra llamando al Phoenix_. ¿No has escuchado nada? Se me ocurrió que podríamos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa.

—Sí. Lo haremos sufrir hasta último momento —dijo Hyoga con una sonrisa y una mirada de malicia— y luego... la fiesta —finalizó arqueando las cejas.

Todo en Ikki se desmoronó cuando lo vio sonriendo. ¿Los ángeles sonreirían así? Seguro, no había dudas.

—Cualquiera de las dos opciones está bien.

—Ay, hermano. Tú opinión no ayuda mucho. Necesitamos decidirnos.

El Phoenix hubiera contestado algo de no ser porque la garganta se le cerró al ver como el rubio de sus sueños tomaba por la cintura a su hermano menor, tan solo para moverlo de lugar y sentarse a su lado… en la misma silla. ¡En la misma condenada silla! _Por Zeus, Ikki, contrólate, solo se sentó, no le está haciendo el amor sobre la mesada_.

—También habría que ver el asunto del regalo. A mí no se me ocurre nada —murmuró Seiya muy pensativo—. Ahí viene. No hablemos de esto delante de él, por las dudas de que optemos por la fiesta sorpresa —susurró y se puso de pie para irse con el pelilargo.

Cuando los tres se vieron solos, un silencio se apoderó de la cocina. En señal de auxilio a tan incómodo momento Hyoga le habló al aire.

—¿Cuántos cumple? ¿Dieciocho?

—Así es —respondió Shun más por compromiso que por otra razón—. ¿Vamos, Hyoga?

Ikki levantó la vista de forma violenta y la depositó en ambos. Miró a Hyoga, luego a Shun.

—¿A dónde van? —inquirió un poco enojado con la situación, pero nada podía recriminarles, eran amigos. Cosa que Ikki a duras penas lo era con el Cisne, y cuánto dolor le causaba saberlo y comprobarlo día a día.

—Iremos a ver qué le podemos comprar a Shiryu. Vamos a mirar vidrieras —contestó el Cisne con asombro por la actitud sobre protectora de Ikki. Eso creyó, que intentaba proteger a su hermanito.

—¿Quieres venir, hermano? —propuso con alegría.

Era su momento, por lo menos caminaría junto al rubio unas horas, unas gloriosas horas. Qué importaba si no le dirigía la palabra, por lo menos estaría con él esa tarde. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, aceptó haciéndose primero el desinteresado.

—Pues... no sé. ¡Sí! —sentenció al ver como los dos se ponían de pie para irse—. Vamos.

—Bueno, ya vengo, me iré a cambiar. No puedo ir con ropa deportiva al Shopping.

Qué momento, Ikki. Qué momento. Su hermano menor se había ido a cambiar y en la cocina quedaban a solas hielo y fuego. Hyoga posó la mirada confusa sobre su amigo, mientras este de manera nerviosa la escondió.

Miró el techo, el suelo, los azulejos sobre la mesada. Se observó toda la cocina, cambiando la vista con rapidez de un lado al otro. El Cisne se sentía extrañado por el inusual comportamiento, por eso le preguntó.

—Ikki, ¿cómo estás?

"¿Cómo estoy? ¿Me preguntó cómo estoy?", se repetía de manera eufórica una y otra vez. "Eso quiere decir que... ¿le importo?" Claro, bobo… eran amigos a fin de cuentas, ¿no?

—Bien... ¿Y tú?

—No sé —se sinceró el Cisne—. Digamos que te extraño un poco. —Luego de decir eso se puso de pie y se alejó para prepararse.

En la cocina quedaron Ikki y su voz interior. Por todos los putos dioses del condenado Olimpo… Hyoga le había dicho... dijo... ¡que lo extraña! ¡Oh! ¡Por Aphrodita! Con prisa el Phoenix se puso de pie y caminó tras él dándole alcance en la escalera. Lo llamó y este volteó.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

El Cisne hizo un gesto despreocupado con el hombro antes de contestar.

—No sé... era divertido cuando discutíamos. Y ahora ni siquiera me diriges la palabra. Antes por lo menos me hablabas aunque fuera para pelear —finalizó con un deje de tristeza y giró para seguir su camino, sin dejar de preguntarse por qué Ikki se comportaba tan distante con él.

Desde esa pelea la relación de ellos había... muerto, cuando habían dejado en claro que solo fue el momento. ¿Ikki todavía estaría enojado con él?

El Phoenix quedó en medio de la sala, por completo devastado por las palabras de Hyoga. Lo único que había sacado en claro, o por lo menos lo único con lo que quiso quedarse, fue con el "te extraño".

Intentó quitar de la mente la figura del Cisne para poder prepararse, no era cuestión de andar mal vestido junto a él. Cuando los tres estuvieron listos emprendieron la salida.

—Hermano, hoy sí que te has arreglado. Solo vamos de compras. —Shun reparó en como su hermano estaba exquisitamente vestido con un jean negro un tanto holgado y una camisa lisa de color gris con un par de botones desabrochados.

—Déjalo, no se ve _nada_ mal —dijo Hyoga al paso causando un semi infarto en el Phoenix.

Por su parte Andrómeda sintió una puntada en el corazón por el comentario del Cisne, sin embargo era cierto, su hermano estaba... endiabladamente hermoso.

Si fuera la mitad de hombre y la mitad de sexy que su hermano mayor, de seguro que el Cisne se fijaría en él; pero claro, ¿quién se fijaría en un niño que parecía egresado de un jardín de infantes o salido de un cuento de hadas con conejos?

Los tres caminaron hacia el centro. A pesar de los nervios y de su papel de arisco, Ikki se mantuvo muy animado durante todo el trayecto, incluso había hecho un par de chistes que sorpresivamente para Shun habían causado gracia, tal vez porque eran acotaciones sobre él, quien notaba la química y lo bien que se llevaban esos dos cuando no discutían.

De manera inevitable la sonrisa que llevaba se tornó en un gesto de tristeza e infinita melancolía.

—Mira, Ikki. A ti de seguro te quedará bien. —El Cisne señaló una vidriera en donde un pantalón cuadrillé se exhibía.

—No lo sé —opinó el Phoenix. No se veía vestido con ese extraño pantalón rojo y negro— ¿Tú qué opinas, Shun?

—Supongo. Si Hyoga lo dice... será así —dijo Andrómeda con un tinte extraño en la voz. Hyoga había opinado sobre su hermano mayor. Sí, con seguridad que ese pantalón le quedaría bien.

—Digo, porque si te fijas bien sí es tu estilo —puntualizó el Cisne y el Phoenix solo atinó a sentirse decepcionado. Claro, qué iluso, no se refería a su apariencia si no a su look—. Bueno, pero no estamos aquí por nosotros. ¿Qué le compramos a Shiryu? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar la vidriera.

—No sé... podríamos comprarle ese libro que tanto quiere —dijo Ikki sin notar que su hermanito había cambiado de humor rotundamente. Tanto añoraba estar a solas con el Cisne, pero bueno, Ikki era su hermano mayor y no podía echarlo, mucho menos odiarlo por arruinarle ese momento.

—Sí, cierto —recapituló el Cisne— Shun, ¿tú recuerdas el título? Shun... —Volvió a llamarlo al no recibir respuesta.

—Recuerdos de los días de juventud, de Herman Hesse —susurró como su dolido corazón se lo permitió. _Vamos, Shun… arriba ese ánimo. Tendrás más oportunidades para estar con él._ Forzó una sonrisa y propuso—: ¿Vamos a comer un helado?

El Cisne asintió con priesa, pero Ikki alegó.

—Ups... no traje dinero.

—No te preocupes. Yo te pago. —Se adelantó el Cisne contento de sentir que aún no había perdido por completo la amistad con el Phoenix.

De nuevo esa tristeza se apoderó de Andrómeda. Por Zeus, solo le pagaría un helado, no para que se desnudara frente a él. Shun se propuso cambiar al ánimo cuánto antes. Sentados en la heladería, se entretuvo comiendo mientras su hermano conversaba con Hyoga.

En verdad, cuando no discutían, podían ser amigos. Eso descubrieron los tres, y cuánto dolor le causaba a Shun ver lo bien que comenzaban a llevarse esos dos. ¿Y si perdía esa amistad tan especial con el Cisne? Se lo veía tan bien a este charlando con su hermano. Sonreía más de lo normal, Andrómeda no recordaba que sonriera tanto con él. Bueno, pero cuando Ikki se quitaba ese papel de hosco, solía ser divertido.

Solo Shun conocía esa faceta en el Phoenix, y por lo visto ahora también la conocía el Cisne, quien no solo sonreía sino que también había reído en varias ocasiones. Aquello lo superó, no solo por la completa indiferencia de su hermano y de su mejor amigo, sino por la nueva unión, el nuevo lazo que estaban creando.

—Ya vengo. Voy al baño —susurró poniéndose de pie para huir del lugar.

Recién ahí Ikki notó que algo le ocurría a su hermano menor, y por lo visto Hyoga también lo había notado pues un silencio pesado se apoderó del lugar. Un silencio en parte, pues el bullicio de la gente alrededor por momentos era ensordecedor.

—Ikki... yo quisiera hablar contigo de tu hermano, ahora que no está... —Hyoga quebró ese silencio.

—¿De mi hermano? —Por Athena y los mil dioses, ¿qué le diría? ¿Que lo amaba? ¿Que estaba con él? ¡¿Qué?!

—Sí —continuó— últimamente lo he notado... triste.

El Phoenix suspiró de alivio, en parte. ¡Un momento! ¿Su querido hermanito estaba triste?

—¿Triste? ¿Mi hermano? Pues…. no lo había notado. — _Claro, Ikki, si te la pasas embobado con el Cisne_.

—Sí, de hecho... —Quiso seguir hablando, pero calló de repente al ver como Shun se acercaba a la mesa.

—¿Vamos? —propuso Andrómeda una vez que en el baño se había recuperado.

—Sí. Vamos. —La decisión fue unánime y los tres, en un ambiente de extraño mutismo, tan diferente a la ida, se dirigieron de regreso a la mansión.

Una vez que llegaron, muertos de hambre pues solo tenían en sus estómagos un saludable helado, se encontraron con el Pegasus y Shiryu sentados a la mesa de la sala.

—¿Y, Shiryu? —preguntó el Cisne sentándose en una silla.

—Me anoté en el profesorado de filosofía —dijo el Dragón triunfante, interpretando la pregunta.

—Bien —exclamó Shun con alegría—. Es una buena elección, Shiryu; verás que te irá bien. Has terminado el secundario en un santiamén, sería un desperdicio que no usaras tu cerebro para seguir estudiando.

—Felicitaciones —dijo Ikki con voz parca, en la mente le habían quedado las palabras de Hyoga.

Su hermano menor estaba triste. Por otro lado, no podía dejar de reparar en que el Cisne estaba preocupado por él. ¡Por supuesto! Era su mejor amigo, ¿no? Pero el Phoenix no hallaba respuesta a ninguno de sus interrogantes.

Miró a Seiya cuando este rompió a reír por algún comentario, y vio como Shiryu se alejaba para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo, pues Hyoga había declarado su estado de inanición y futuro fallecimiento.

El Phoenix dirigió la mirada a su hermanito, esos ojos...

Quizás era cierto y estaba triste. Debía hacer algo, debía hablar con él y averiguar qué le pasaba.

**(…)**

Pasaron los días. Pronto sería el cumpleaños del Dragón. Ikki intentó hallar la forma de acercarse más a su hermano e investigar el motivo de su aparente tristeza. Seiya andaba nervioso de un lado al otro, pues no encontraba el regalo perfecto para su mejor amigo, creyó con veracidad que Shiryu era merecedor de algo más que un simple libro. Además, aún no habían decidido cómo festejarlo.

Por Dionisio y la Madre Patria, más irresponsables no podían ser. Shiryu se mantuvo ajeno a todo, emocionado por la idea de estudiar una carrera terciaria; por fin podría llegar a ser algo más que una simple máquina de matar.

Ikki caminó hasta el jardín cuando por fin Hyoga dejó solo a Shun. Se sentó a su lado y se quedó en silencio. Andrómeda, de vez en cuando, levantaba la vista apesadumbrada y la perdía en la nada.

—Hermanito, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien —pronunció con debilidad, mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello ensortijado.

El Phoenix se acomodó mejor a su lado y pasó un brazo por sobre su hombro en señal de consuelo.

—Ay, Hermano —suspiró el Phoenix—; te conozco. Dime, ¿qué te tiene así?

—Hermano —murmuró Shun con tono de pregunta—. ¿Soy lindo? Digo... ¿me consideras atractivo?

—Shun —Ikki, muy confundido, arrugó la frente, pero enseguida respondió—. ¿De verdad me preguntas eso? Por Eros, Shun... eres un ángel.

—Pero... no me expresé bien. ¿Crees que puedo ser deseable? O sea... soy solo un niño, un infante. No puedo despertar nada en nadie.

El Phoenix se sintió desarmado frente a las palabras de su querido e inocente hermano. ¿Le estaba preguntando sobre su capacidad de seducción?

—Eres tierno. A veces no seduce un aspecto salvaje o una actitud sexy. No sé si me explico correctamente. Depende de la persona, puede que a esa otra persona le parezca llamativa una actitud tierna o inocente. —dijo y Shun sonrió agradecido. Su hermano, si bien se había asombrado por la pregunta, no se había disgustado como supuso que lo haría—. A las mujeres les agradan los hombres en apariencia modosita...

Súbitamente unas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Shun. El Phoenix se sintió aún más embrollado. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

—Ikki…

—Shun, ¿qué te sucede? No llores. —En consuelo lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—Hermano... —sollozó aferrándose más, debía decirle o moriría en ese momento.

—¿Qué te pasa? Dime, por favor... —suplicó abatido.

—S-Si te digo… te enojarás...

—Shun... Eres lo que más quiero en esta tierra. ¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo?

—Me gusta alguien —soltó Andrómeda seguro por las palabras de su hermano mayor.

—Ay, Shun... eso es fantástico —exclamó sorprendido y emocionado por la confesión.

—No tanto, Ikki. Yo... es un hombre. —Listo, lo había dicho, si su hermano mayor lo separaba de su cuerpo era claro que se había enojado.

Permaneció con la cabeza hundida en el pecho, pero el rechazo no llegó, por el contrario, Ikki le acarició la verde y enrulada melena. Nada podía reprocharle. Él también tenía esos gustos. ¿Sería genética?

—Shun... eso no tiene nada de malo.

Asombrado por la respuesta y la actitud de él, Shun levantó la vista con rapidez dejando ver esas esmeraldas humedecidas.

—H-Hermano...

—El amor, venga en el envase que venga, es amor —dijo y una sonrisa surcó los labios de Andrómeda quien se lanzó una vez más a los brazos de su hermano para cobijarse en ellos otra vez. Su querido hermano mayor lo había comprendido de la mejor manera, quizás demasiado. La inevitable pregunta llegó—. ¿Y quién te gusta? Si se puede saber.

—Ya está el almuerzo —avisó Hyoga interrumpiendo la contestación de Shun, quien en respuesta le sonrió y caminó a su lado para ingresar por la puerta trasera.

Entonces Ikki lo entendió. Comprendió las miradas, las sonrisas, los actos... ¡Su hermanito… ambos estaban enamorados del mismo hombre! El Phoenix palideció por un momento, tomó aire y lo exhaló.

Por la jodida Athena, no. No, no, no. La situación no podía ser peor. ¡¿Y ahora?! ¡¿Qué haría?! ¡¿Qué?! Pasó toda la tarde en el jardín, meditando acerca de la conflictiva situación. Sin duda amaba a su hermanito como a nada en la tierra. Bueno, exceptuando a Hyoga; pero Shun era su hermano, su querido hermano menor. Y su deber como hermano mayor era velar por su felicidad.

¿Y si su felicidad era al lado del Cisne, él se interpondría? No, claro que no; pero ¿si el ruso no le correspondía? Por Aphrodita, Eros, Dionisio y todos los dioses libidinosos e incestuosos del Olimpo... Llevó las manos al rostro en señal de cansancio emocional, hasta que una adorable voz lo sacó de su sopor.

—Ikki, ¿qué te pasa? Has estado todo el mediodía aquí. —Hyoga se sentó junto a él en el banco de jardín.

¿Por qué el destino era así? De sus tres amigos, contando a su hermano menor, ¿tenía que ser el Cisne quien se acercara a él? ¿Tenía que ser el ángel que le quitaba el aliento, que le cortaba la respiración con esa voz y ese escultural cuerpo? Los dioses lo odiaban.

—No te preocupes, Hyoga. Yo... estoy bien —contestó Ikki con un tinte extraño en la voz.

Se quedó mirándolo. Era tan bello y tan perfecto, si tan solo pudiera posar un segundo los labios en esa boca aterciopelada...

Shun... recordó el Phoenix, y se quitó esa idea de la cabeza.

—No lo parece. ¿Por qué no entras? Seiya y tu hermano están arreglando algo para el cumpleaños de Shiryu.

—Sí. —Se puso de pie con la vista baja; pero debía saberlo... debía preguntarle. Dependía de la respuesta su decisión. Con firmeza se plantó en la puerta antes de entrar— Hyoga...

—¿Qué?

—Sabes que yo te considero un amigo, para nada me pareces una mala persona... a pesar de que antes discutíamos mucho. —Ikki habló con firmeza y seguridad en las palabras—. Te haré una pregunta y espero que seas sincero.

—Adelante —dijo el Cisne entre asombrado y asustado. ¿Qué le diría el Phoenix? ¡Sí que en ese último tiempo estaba raro! Después se lo negaba.

—Sé que tú tienes un lazo muy especial con mi hermano, y que más quisiera yo que él sea feliz, aun al lado de un hombre, ese detalle no me interesa. —El amor había cambiado al Phoenix, andaba hecho un _hippie roñoso_ por la vida.

—Ikki, estás... asustándome. ¿Qué pasa con Shun?

—Eso quisiera saber yo. ¿Tú sientes algo por mi hermano? —Ikki lanzó la bomba.

—¿Algo? —Arqueó las cejas muy confundido— Pues, sí. Es mi amigo...

—Hyoga... —reprochó— me refiero a otro tipo de cariño. ¿Tú lo amas o quisieras tener algo con él? No pienses que me enojaré, no lo haré.

—¡Por Athena y sus Santos, Ikki! A Shun solo puedo verlo como a un pequeño hermano. —¿Qué le sucedía al Phoenix? ¿Por qué de repente se aparecía con esos cuestionamientos tan increíbles?

El Phoenix suspiró más tranquilo. Caminó junto a un asombrado y consternado Cisne hasta la sala. Entonces si Hyoga no sentía más que un cariño fraternal por Shun quizás, solo así, Ikki intentaría algo con él sin sentirse demasiado culpable al respecto.

—No. Ya te dije que no quiero verlo sufrir —exclamó Seiya negándose rotundamente. La idea de ver a Shiryu sufriendo por una aparente indiferencia hacia su día de cumpleaños no le había sentado nada bien al Pegasus.

—¡Vamos, Seiya! Será divertido... —intentó convencerlo Shun sin éxito.

—Seiya, de todos modos ya votamos Shun y yo. Solo queda Ikki... y si vota a favor, bueno, pues... tendrás que aceptar la idea de la fiesta sorpresa. —Hyoga depositó esos luceros celestes que tenía por ojos sobre los profundos del Phoenix, quien se sintió desarmado por esa mirada y sobre todo la sonrisa. Por supuesto... votaría igual que el Cisne. Ni sabía qué había votado, era lo de menos.

—Listo. Tres votos para la fiesta sorpresa —exclamó Andrómeda triunfante.

El Pegasus no tuvo más opciones y aceptó de mala gana. No podría soportar ver el dolor en su amigo, aunque fuera por unas horas. No, definitivamente no podría. Igual, de todos modos, había pensado en el regalo perfecto para el pelilargo y eso equilibraría, quizás, el mal rato.

**(…)**

Durante esos días previos al cumpleaños del Dragón, Ikki se mantuvo ajeno a todo y a todos, en especial alejado de ese rubio y de su hermano. Debía pensar en una solución, pues aquello podía llegar a causar mucho daño.

¿Qué tan involucrado sentimentalmente estaba su hermanito? Golpearon a la puerta interrumpiendo sus masoquistas pensamientos.

—Adelante. Está abierto —concedió el Phoenix.

—¿Hermano? —Shun se acercó con preocupación hasta la cama donde el otro estaba recostado— ¿Qué te pasa? Ahora eres tú quien está mal.

—No, hermanito, no es nada...

—Ikki —reprochó Andrómeda—, te has mantenido alejados de todos y apenas bajas a comer con nosotros. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó suplicante.

—No, Shun. No puedo... —El suspiró con agobio.

—¿Con que tiene que ver? Hasta la tarde en la que hablamos estabas bien —analizó cayendo en la cuenta— ¿Tiene que ver con lo que te dije ese día? —preguntó asustado por una afirmación, lo último que quería era hacerlo sentir mal a su hermano mayor.

—No precisamente, pero… en fin... —Ikki buscó esquivar la conversación.

—Hermano, no escapes; por favor... ¿Es por mi culpa que estás así?

—No. No pienses eso, hermanito. De verdad, estoy bien —insistió el Phoenix sin convencer demasiado al otro—. Solo... me he estado preguntando una cosa —pronunció con duda.

—¿Sí, hermano?

—¿Qué tanto estás enamorado de Hyoga? —Listo, la pregunta había sido hecha. En respuesta Shun sonrió abiertamente creyendo que su hermano se preocupaba por él.

—Bueno, pues... no estoy "muerto" por él, pero es alguien a quien quisiera tener a mi lado —mintió, pues en su corazón deseaba morir junto al Cisne, pero no le diría eso a su hermano mayor. Era clara su preocupación.

Ikki sintió que su mundo se le venía abajo. Entonces sus sospechas eran una certeza. Su hermano menor estaba enamorado del mismo hombre. Bien, pero había dejado en claro que no se moría por él.

—Shun —llamó una voz desde el pasillo y una figura paró bajo el marco de la puerta abierta—Aquí estás. ¿Vamos? —preguntó el Cisne adentrándose al cuarto del Phoenix.

—Sí. Hermano, ¿vienes con nosotros?

—¿A dónde irán? —preguntó el Phoenix sentándose en la cama.

—Vamos a comprarle el libro a Shiryu —respondió Hyoga—. A pesar de que Seiya insiste en que merece algo mejor, que él le dé su regalo _especial_. Nosotros tres le compraremos ese libro.

—No. Mejor vayan ustedes —propuso el Phoenix.

—¡Vaya! ¿Eso es lo que creo? —preguntó el Cisne acercándose hasta la repisa de Ikki para observando unas figuras hechas en metal; pocas veces había podido entrar al cuarto del Phoenix y hurgar en sus pertenencias—. No sabía que tenías a Frodo Bolson... Es la más difícil de conseguir. Yo solo tengo a Sam Gamyi.

Enseguida una conversación dio comienzo en la que Shun se mantuvo totalmente ajeno. Desde un principio no entendió una puta palabra. Es que si, a veces el Señor de los Anillos solía fanatizar a la gente.

Cuánto dolor le causaba a Andrómeda descubrir las cosas en común que tenía Ikki con el Cisne, pero algo le dolió más que eso. De repente comenzaba a percatarse del proceder de su hermano. Lo conocía tan bien.

Observó los gestos, los movimientos, la manera en la que miraba al Cisne. Las sonrisas que le dedicaba cuando acertaba en algo. Sonrisas. ¿Desde cuándo Ikki se había vuelto tan sonriente? Hacía segundos estaba que se lo llevaba Hades.

Entonces, al igual que el Phoenix lo comprendió con él, Shun cayó en la cuenta. Hecho un mar de lágrimas y muy turbado se alejó con prisa del cuarto para no dejarse en evidencia.

—Bueno, yo tengo a Radagast en carta y a Tom Bombadil. ¿Shun? —se censuró Hyoga al ver la actitud de Andrómeda.

—¡Hermano! —pronunció el Phoenix al notar la situación.

Enseguida fue detrás de él, pero no lo encontró, ni en la cocina ni en el jardín. El Cisne se quedó consternado. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a los hermanos?

Después de buscar con desesperación y suma culpa Ikki por fin dio con su hermano, quien salía del baño de la planta baja.

—Shun...

—¿Qué pasa, hermano? —preguntó con naturalidad, tanto que fue creíble.

—Te fuiste corriendo, pensé...

—Perdón, es que quería ir al baño desde que llegué a tu cuarto. Las aguas bajas necesitaban ser despedidas —finalizó con una amplia sonrisa.

Bien, hasta bromeaba. El Phoenix se quedó tranquilo. Había pensado con veracidad que su actitud se debió a la conversación con Hyoga. Si él sabía lo que se sentía; pero Shun le dejó muy en claro que no había sido el motivo de su huida.

—Ikki... —Andrómeda volteó antes de desaparecer por completo—, buena suerte con Hyoga.

—¿Eh?

—La vas a necesitar —sentenció Shun con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero sin duda en son de broma.

Una pequeña guerra había dado comienzo. No importaba quién era el vencedor; sin duda merecería el amor del Cisne.

Ikki asintió y le sonrió con complicidad, justo cuando el Cisne apareció para llevarse a Shun de compras. Antes de irse giró la cabeza para mirar a su hermano y sacarle la lengua, dejando en claro quién era el que estaba junto a ese rubio.

El Phoenix asintió varias veces comprendiendo muy bien la situación. Divertido se dijo: _¿quiere guerra? Guerra tendrá_.

**(…)**

Faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños de Shiryu, el plan había sido pensado desde entrada y nada podía salir mal, salvo que... que Seiya metiera la pata deschabando el elaboradísimo y macabro plan de ver sufrir al Dragón por unas cuantas horas.

Ikki vio que no tenía más tiempo para perder, pues la amistad que tenían Hyoga y su hermanito era un peso fuerte.

El Cisne se sintió asombrado frente a la amistad cordial que le brindó el Phoenix durante ese tiempo, hasta por momentos lo notaba... cariñoso.

El Phoenix hosco y amargado, se mostraba alegre y ¡cariñoso! ¡¿Qué le pasaba al mundo?! ¡Estaban todos locos!

El Cisne se encontraba escondiendo las bebidas en el sótano para no levantar sospechas, Ikki, como en ese último tiempo se comportaba, lo ayudaba. En un determinado momento que una de las cajas se balanceó sobre los brazos del Cisne amenazando con estrellarse contra el suelo, el Phoenix salió en su ayuda y aprovechó la cercanía para acariciarle con sutileza una mano.

—G-Gracias —pronunció el Cisne intimidado por el evidente contacto.

—De nada —respondió el Phoenix con una sonrisa mientras lo devoraba con los ojos de manera lujuriosa.

El Cisne también lo notó y, sintiéndose incómodo, escapó del sótano. Una vez que terminó de acomodar el lugar, el Phoenix siguió al otro hasta la superficie y se encontró con una escena que le revolvió el estómago.

Su hermano menor charlaba de manera excesivamente empalagosa con el Cisne. Claro, para Shun no era problema abrazarlo o expresar cariño, era algo habitual en él y no despertaba sospechas. Ikki comprendió la intención de Andrómeda.

Si el tuviera esa dulzura... Ok, sería muy extraño; pero Hyoga no hubiera escapado de él cuando posó una mano sobre la suya. En cambio, Shun tomaba una y otra vez las blancas manos de Hyoga con total naturalidad, con la ternura característica de él.

El Phoenix se sintió mareado cuando su hermano, al reparar en su presencia, abrazó al Cisne.

Ikki palideció y se alejó de aquella dolorosa escena, sintiéndose más que impotente. Por su lado, Andrómeda se regocijaba en su triunfo, mientras que el Cisne se sentía abrumado por semejante abrazo. Era conocida la despreocupación de Shun por demostrar sentimientos, pero... ya era demasiado.

Ikki volvió a la sala, no se dejaría vencer con tanta facilidad. No. Sacaría a relucir todas sus armas de seducción.

**(…)**

Diversas situaciones tragicómicas se dieron en esos días. Una creciente y divertida rivalidad se instaló entre los hermanos, y el Cisne... bueno, el Cisne no entendía nada. Llegó el día del cumpleaños.

Todos, divertidos exceptuando a Seiya, se pusieron de acuerdo en ignorar a Shiryu quien despertó temprano, siendo el primero en bajar a la cocina. Luego llegó Ikki quien ni le dio los buenos días, seguido por Hyoga.

—Buenos días —dijo el Dragón asombrado por no recibir ni el típico saludo matutino.

—Buenos días —contestó el Cisne con desgano y fingiendo molestia.

El pelilargo bajo la vista, dolido.

Shun llegó a la cocina y al ver los ojos de Shiryu llenos de tristeza se compadeció de él. Se acercó hasta la mesa y le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

En su interior el Dragón supuso que si alguien recordaría la fecha de su cumpleaños sin dudas, ese alguien, sería Andrómeda; pero no, nada... Bueno, quizás no lo sabían o se habían olvidado. En tal caso no era culpa de ellos si no de Shiryu por no recordarles.

—Chicos… —pronunció el pelilargo— quizás no lo saben, pero hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Eso podía arruinar todo el plan, pero una sonrisa maliciosa surcó los labios de Ikki. Ya habían planeado qué decir si llegaba a suceder algo así. El Phoenix tomó coraje para hacer su papel y le respondió.

—¿Y qué con eso? No es Año Nuevo, ¿verdad?

Shiryu bajó la vista al borde del suicidio. Había sido por demás hiriente, para colmo Hyoga le echó más sal a la herida cuando dio la para apoyar la espalda en la mesada en un gesto de absoluta despreocupación e indiferencia.

—Ah, mira tú. No lo sabía. —Luego volteó y siguió preparando su café.

—Feliz cumpleaños, entonces —murmuró Andrómeda con tono otra vez fingido de compromiso.

Permaneció de espaldas, sin siquiera mirarlo porque él no era tan buen actor como esos dos y lo echaría todo a perder. Shiryu se puso de pie y se alejó con prisa del lugar. Se encerró en su cuarto y caminó nervioso de un lado al otro. No podía ser.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó suna mochila y la cargo de pertenencias para luego intentar salir del cuarto y de la mansión, pero en el pasillo Seiya lo sorprendió huyendo. Odiaba esa supuesta fiesta sorpresa.

—Shiryu, ¿a dónde vas?

—Me voy. Mañana vuelvo, ¿sí? —El Dragón intentó desviar la mirada para que el Pegasus no descubriera que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Espera. Espera un momento —dijo tomándolo de un brazo.

—Déjame ir. Por favor, Seiya —pidió en un hilillo de voz.

—Ay, Dios. Esto no lo soporto más y recién empezó —exclamó Seiya al notar el daño que ese estúpido plan había causado en su amigo—. Shiryu, espera. Hablemos, ¡ey! —intentó persuadirlo, pero el Dragón comenzó a forcejear. Entonces lo tomó entre sus brazos para evitar que huyera.

—Déjame…

—Feliz cumpleaños, Shiryu del Dragón —pronunció el Pegasus con un tono extremadamente dulce. O por lo menos para el pelilargo, después del mal trago, había sido muy dulce.

—S-Seiya… —susurró Shiryu dejando de forcejear.

La mirada de Seiya era de infinita ternura, los ojos grandes e infantiles habían adoptado un brillo por demás extraño. El Pegasus notó la mirada del Dragón, atormentada por la desolación.

—Mírate —murmuró Seiya abatido y sin dejar de mirarlo. El pelilargo se quedó sin palabras, sin argumentos ni fuerza, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo—. Ven...

—¿Qué?

—Quiero darte tu regalo. He pensado mucho en ello y quizás no sea la gran cosa, pero quiero dártelo. Algo que tú me has pedido hace tiempo y que por temor y tontos prejuicios me negué a darte.

Shiryu abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. ¿Qué quería decir Seiya? La respuesta estaba en su cuarto, precisamente en la cama; pero eso era solo una demostración de lo que quería decir en verdad el Pegasus, pues ese día se había decidido a darle su corazón. A entregárselo, si era necesario, en bandeja de plata.

Sin duda, Shiryu así lo había sentido. El mejor regalo que pudiera tener en toda su vida. Por fin aquel tema, que durante un año estuvo dándole vueltas, llegaba a su fin con un resultado positivo.

Mientras Seiya le daba su regalo al Dragón, en la sala tres muchachos hablaban sobre la reacción del pelilargo, sin notar el daño que le habían causado, pero que de todos modos estaba siendo reparado en ese preciso momento. Los tres lo sabían.

Ikki comenzó con un coqueteo descarado, sin tapujos y frente a su adorable hermano menor; en parte para demostrarle al mundo quien era el Phoenix. Shun, incómodo con la situación de verlo a su hermano tan desesperado, intentó escapar.

Encontró como excusa descubrir el paradero de Shiryu, para ver si podían comenzar adornando el salón. Subió las escaleras dejando a su mejor amigo a merced de su hermano mayor, dio la vuelta para echar un último vistazo y suspiró.

Andrómeda llegó a la puerta e iba a golpear, pero _algo_ lo detuvo. Un ruido. Más precisamente unos gemidos. Shun abrió la boca y los ojos lo más que pudo, nunca imaginó que el regalo de Seiya incluyera, además, sexo.

Con sonrisa desapareció cuanto antes, pues sino rompería a reír a carcajadas.

Se encerró en el baño un tanto asombrado, y ahí recapacito. ¡Bien por Shiryu y por Seiya! Eso en parte le daba coraje para salir adelante. No se dejaría vencer; sabía que su belleza seráfica y su dulzura eran un peso muy fuerte, y que eso no era competencia el Phoenix.

Estaba bien, debía reconocer que Ikki despedía un aire extremadamente sensual, era muy sexy con esa mirada profunda y cautivadora que invitaba a cualquiera a pasar una noche de sexo salvaje y pernicioso.

Shun decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, bajó a la sala donde su hermano mayor seguía siendo osado por demás y con aires de suficiencia se sentó junto al Cisne, quien ya se sentía invadido por el extraño momento que sus dos amigos les estaban haciendo vivir.

Ikki comenzó a ser más... ¿cómo decirlo? _Directo_ , mientras que Shun se puso harto cargoso y cariñoso. Sí, sin duda algo pasaba. Hyoga se sintió tironeado por ambas partes que le reclamaban algo por igual. La situación se volvió insostenible.

—¿No es cierto, Hyoga? ¿Que nosotros dormimos la siesta juntos? —contraatacó Shun.  
—Ay, Shun. ¡Qué inocente, hermanito! En la cama se pueden hacer otras cosas más que dormir, pero claro, tú solo eres un niño dulce y bueno... —opinó Ikki con mordacidad.  
—Dormimos abrazados. A B R A Z A D O S.

El Cisne abrió los ojos tanto como el físico se lo permitió y arqueó las cejas muy perturbado; por un lado Shun lo tenía agarrado del brazo al punto del dolor y, del otro, el Phoenix prácticamente se le echaba encima.

—Sí, hermanito. Cuando éramos niños, todos también dormíamos A B R A Z A D O S —dijo el Phoenix triunfante, marcando la diferencia entre el cariño fraternal y el de una pareja.  
—Tengo más confianza YO con Hyoga que tú —dijo Shun al no encontrar con qué defenderse. Por todos los dioses, parecían dos niños compitiendo por el amor de la madre.  
—¿Más confianza? ¿Qué le cuentas? ¿Sobre tus sueños mojados de adolescente? —Ok, Ikki se estaba yendo de tema, pero aquello realmente lo había perturbado— Dime, Hyoga. ¿Qué tan íntimos son ustedes dos? —preguntó con sarcasmo.  
—No me crees, ¿verdad? —espetó Andrómeda herido. La expresión de su cara, por una milésima de segundo, se había vuelto tan hosca como la de su hermano.

En respuesta, Shun se apresuró a tomar el rostro del Cisne, que iba de un lado al otro escuchando a los hermanos bombardearse, y fijó los ojos.

—¿S-Shun? —balbuceó el Cisne, pero su boca se vio invadida por los labios de su mejor amigo. No pudo cerrar los ojos que ahora se encontraban más desconcertados que al principio.

—¡Shun! —exclamó el Phoenix más que asombrado por la actitud desmedida de su hermano menor.

Hyoga se puso de pie de súbito y se alejó de los hermanos, dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás con las manos extendidas. Lo que tuvo que haber hecho desde un principio.

—¡¿Qué les ocurre?! —pregunto el Cisne asustado. No, asustado no... mortalmente aterrado y sorprendido.

Ambos hermanos, como gato al pescado, se acercaron al Cisne increpándolo. Caminaron con lentitud hasta acorralarlo contra las barandillas de la escalera, previo a que se llevara por delante la maceta de Saori colocada en una mesita.

—Ya, Hyoga. Déjate de vueltas —exigió el Phoenix con tono grave.

—¡¿Qué quieren de mí?! —Con sinceridad el Cisne no comprendía, o no quería.

—Sí, Hyoga. Ya déjate de vueltas. ¿A quién prefieres? —preguntó Shun sintiéndose seguro de que sería el elegido— ¿Mi hermano o YO? Vamos, decide.

—¡¿Ej?! Pero... qué... yo... ¡Por Athena! Los elijo a los dos. ¡A los dos!

Ambos hermanos se pararon en seco, pero Ikki se lo increpó molesto.

—¡No! Eso no, degenerado. Elige. Vamos.

—Los dos —volvió a reafirmar el Cisne—. Los dos son mis amigos. ¡Santa Virgen María! ¡¿Qué les ocurre?!

 _Amigos_.

Hyoga solo los consideraba amigos.

Qué decepción.

Hyoga se alejó pálido del lugar balbuceando que debían comenzar con la preparación de la fiesta. En la sala los dos hermanos quedaron solos con sus culpas y remordimientos.

¿Quién hablaría primero?

—Hermanito...

—Hermano... —pronunciaron al mismo tiempo— Lo siento. —La disculpa fue mutua.

—Yo... me comporté como un pendejo. Como un cretino —se sinceró Ikki bajando la vista.

—No, hermano... yo también me comporté igual. No es tu culpa. En tal caso, ya no tiene importancia...

Era cierto, Hyoga había dejado bien en claro que no tuvo ni tenía intenciones amorosas con ninguno de los dos. Solo los veía como amigos.

 _Amigos_.

Shun se acercó hasta el Phoenix y lo abrazó buscando la reconciliación que llegó por completo con las palabras del mayor.

—¿Somos hermanos de vuelta?

—Siempre lo seremos Ikki. No necesitamos de Hyoga. —dijo de manera hipócrita.

—No. Realmente no es la _gran_ cosa. Si no se dio, no moriré por eso —mintió Ikki con un gesto de exagerada despreocupación.

—¿Vamos a ayudar a Hyoga con la preparación? —propuso Shun y su hermano aceptó con gusto.

En la camino el Phoenix llegó a la conclusión de que el Cisne nada había dejado en claro, quizás, cabría la posibilidad de... _Dios, deja de pensar en él, Ikki_.

Por su lado Shun no concebía la idea de darse por vencido hasta saber los verdaderos gustos de su mejor amigo, por ahí tenía posibilidades de... _Dios, deja de pensar en él, Shun_.

¿Hipócrita los hermanos? No, para nada.

—¡Pero! ¿Y si baja por algo? —preguntó Hyoga una vez que se recuperó del mal rato, preocupado porque Shiryu descubriera la fiesta sin que alguien estuviera vigilando sus movimientos o entreteniéndolo. El Cisne no sabía que Seiya se estaba encargando muy bien de ello.

—Tranquilo, Hyoga. Créeme... Shiryu no bajará en _toda_ la tarde.

Con un poco de duda siguió preparando todo, Shun lo dijo con tono tan seguro que por algo sería o, mejor dicho, por _alguien sería_. Ikki había desaparecido de imprevisto yendo en busca del caballito de mar para que pusiera manos a la obra; no era cuestión de estar trabajando como enanos mientras él... mientras él... ¿mantenía ocupado al Dragón? Santo Cielo, el Phoenix no se lo imaginaba.

Había abierto la puerta de Seiya de un golpe para gritarle.

—¡Ven a trabajar, enano de...! —Los ojos abiertos del Phoenix fueron acompañados por una sonrisa que comenzaba a formársele en los labios.

—¡Ikki! —gritó el Pegasus con todo el aire que había en sus pulmones.

Como quien es descubierto por su padre teniendo sexo con el novio, Shiryu empujó al Pegasus arrojándolo al suelo, para luego taparse nervioso con una sábana.

—¡Por todos los putos dioses! —exclamó el Phoenix rompiendo a reír muy divertido para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de él, a la vez que susurraba lo suficientemente audible—: Este es el segundo fic en donde los engancho igual.

Seiya, desde el suelo, miró a su pareja quien le correspondió la mirada, igual de asombrado; pero esta vez Ikki no se había masturbado. ¿O sí?... Bueno, fue al baño; pero quien sabe para qué.

Sí. Definitivamente tenían el campo libre para armar la fiesta. En pocas horas llegó Saori del Santuario para unirse a la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus Santos favoritos. Por supuesto que ayudó a que todo estuviera cuanto antes.

Cerca de la noche, Shiryu bajó ya bañado y vestido de manera común junto a un Seiya vestido como para salir de juerga. El Dragón no había comprendido por qué se había preparado de esa manera, pero tampoco es que le molestaba verlo así de hermoso.

Una vez en la sala lo comprendió. _Un feliz cumpleaños_ unánime y ensordecedor le arrancó una sonrisa y un par de lágrimas. Sus amigos, sus hermanos del alma y de sangre, sus compañeros en el campo de batalla y en la vida, no se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños. No, por el contrario, le brindaron la mejor fiesta que podía desear.

Pasaron la noche entre risas y brindis. Hasta que decidieron cortar la torta para así seguir con el plan de visitar la hermosa ciudad de Osaka por la noche. Como Hyoga era quien estaba más cerca del pastel realizó el corte dándole la primera porción al cumpleañero. La segunda porción fue destinada a la dama del lugar, la tercera al impaciente Seiya y la cuarta... bueno, pues... la cuarta... _Hyoga tenía miedo, mucho miedo_.

—Ya, Hyoga. Decide, ¡a quién se la darás! —exigió Shun con desesperación.

—Ya, maldito ganso, no nos hagas perder el tiempo. ¡Elije! —instó Ikki de manera muy amenazante— ¿Mi hermano o yo? —Y lo fulminó con la mirada mientras su hermanito también se paraba erguido a su lado apremiándolo.

 _¿Qué-mierda-estaba-pasando-ahí_?

Saori se quedó con el pedazo de torta en la boca, Shiryu se atragantó con su porción, Seiya no sabía si reír, llorar o qué, mientras Hyoga, pobre... optó por sentarse con su pedazo y comer alegre y desinteresadamente.

Sintiéndose estúpido, el Phoenix cortó una porción para su adorable hermanito y se la ofreció con pena, Shun se lo agradeció con un hilillo de voz. Luego, el Phoenix cortó otro pedazo para él. Bien grande.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada.


End file.
